1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a financial instrument of an entity and a related business method.
2. Related Art
A large portion of investment risk that an individual faces when buying a financial security, and/or risk a corporation experiences when issuing the financial security for raising capital, is based upon the volatility of that investment being purchased or issued. Thus, there is a need for a mechanism to decrease the risk associated with a financial security, and/or risk a corporation experiences when issuing the financial security for raising capital.